Sword
A Sword is a powerful weapon in Minecraft: Story Mode. It is used to deal damage to players and mobs. Wooden Sword = Appearances * In the first scene, Jesse is shown using a wooden sword hitting a stand with a Pumpkin. **In the Woods, Jesse uses a wooden sword to fight a horde of Zombies. However it breaks before the choice of letting Reuben run or protecting him. * During "[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']]", Soren will draw a wooden sword out when Zombies come out of the Maze in Ivor's secret laboratory. * In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", if Nell is saved by Jesse, she will craft a wooden sword during "The Walls", but never uses it. |-|Stone Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", in a Cave, Jesse crafts a stone sword using Petra's items. **On the bridge, if Jesse chooses to fight, Jesse will use his stone sword. **At the convention, if Jesse chooses to threaten Otis or trade with him, Jesse will use a stone sword. **If Jesse still has the stone sword, In Gabriel's Temple, when fighting the tentacles of the Wither Storm, Jesse will use a Stone Sword. ** If Jesse still has the stone sword, outside the Nether Portal, Jesse will use the sword to fight a zombie. **In the Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his/her Sword and mentions that he/she has a sword. If the Jesse has the stone sword, it will be a stone sword. *In "The Last Place You Look", Magnus and Ellegaard use Stone Swords outside Soren's Temple. *In "Order Up!", the Sky City Guards use Stone swords. **If Jesse choose to send Aiden over, Lukas will have a Stone Sword. *In "A Portal to Mystery", if Jesse fails to hit a zombie, Ivor will draw a Stone Sword and kill it. *In Stacyplays' and Torquedog's portraits, they can be seen holding stone swords. * In "A Journey's End?" Emily gives Jesse a Stone Sword to fight Hadrian and Mevia. |-|Iron Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", on the bridge, if the player chooses to fight, Petra will use an iron sword. **If Jesse takes the Golden Sword, Petra will use her iron one while fighting the Wither Storm in Gabriel's Temple. *In "Assembly Required", if Petra is alive and she owns an iron sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Lukas uses an iron sword to fight Aiden. **Isa uses two Iron Swords to fight Hostile Mobs. **In A Journey's End?, Em uses a Iron sword at Gladiator Junction. |-|Golden Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", in Ivor's secret lair, Petra finds a golden sword in a chest. If Jesse still has the stone sword, she will steal in for herself, otherwise she will give it to Jesse. **In Gabriel's Temple, if Petra has the Golden Sword, Petra uses a Golden Sword to fight off the tentacles of the Wither Storm. **If Jesse has the Golden Sword, he/she will use it to fight the Wither Storm. **If Jesse has the golden sword, outside the Nether Portal, he/she will use the sword to fight a zombie. **In The Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his/her Sword and mentions that he/she has a sword. If he/she has the golden sword, it will be a golden sword. *In "Assembly Required", if Jesse owns the Golden Sword, he/she will use it when fighting Ghasts in the Nether. **If Petra has wither sickness and she owns a Golden Sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. *In "The Last Place You Look", Soren uses a Golden Sword after coming out of the End to kill a Zombie. *In "Order Up!", Petra uses an enchanted version of her golden sword in some battle scenes. |-| Diamond Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", in the opening cutscene, Gabriel the Warrior is shown using a diamond sword. **At EnderCon, when Ivor releases the Wither Storm, Gabriel tries to attack it using a Diamond Sword. **Inside Gabriel's Temple, the same person attacks the tentacles of the Wither Storm using a diamond sword. *In "A Block and a Hard Place", Jesse can choose to craft a diamond sword to destroy the Wither Storm's command block. *In "Order Up!", The Blaze Rods acquire Enchanted diamond swords. **In most battles, Jesse uses an enchanted diamond sword. When used from the intro, the sword seems to have the sweep ability from The Combat Update. **Ivor has a Diamond Sword after fighting Aiden. *In A Portal to Mystery, in Cassie Rose's portrait, she can be seen holding a diamond sword. *In "A Journey's End?", Slab uses a diamond sword in the game matches. **After the competitors begin their rebel to the Old Builders, Hadrian uses several diamond swords to fight against Jesse. Afterwards, Jesse obtains a diamond sword from his/her friends to challenge Hadrian and Mevia again. |-| Command Block Enchanted Diamond Sword = Appearances *In "A Block and a Hard Place", Jesse has an option to create one, which later Jesse uses to destroy the command block. It has a black outline and a golden handle. *In the Adventure Pass' advertising art, Jesse is holding the Enchanted Diamond Command Block Sword. |-|Trivia = *When asked to craft a stone sword in The Order of the Stone, Jesse can chose to create a lever and earn an achievement. *If Jesse chooses to trade the stone sword to Otis the butcher, Petra will give them the golden sword found in Ivor's basement. *If Jesse ends up with the golden sword, there is a bug in the game that will make it look as if they are using a stone sword. This happens multiple times throughout the game. *After Jesse trades his/her Stone sword to Otis, he/she won't have it anymore. *Every stone sword Jesse has kept for the longest amount of time breaks instead of being discarded. *So far, the sword is the only item where every variant makes an appearance in Minecraft: Story Mode. *For an unknown reason, many people choose to use a golden sword, such as DanTDM and Petra, while in Minecraft they are one of the most useless items. *Oddly enough, the stone sword and golden sword always break at the same time when Jesse is on top of the maze in the Far Lands. **The stone sword has been used as much as the golden sword, unless you chose to fight on top of the bridge. **Gold tools break before stone ones in Minecraft. *In "A Block and a Hard Place", Jesse also has the option to make other Command Block Tools. *The Command Block Sword doesn't come back in either episodes 6, 7, nor 8; this was just for advertising. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Craftable